Swept Away
by Veela of Erised
Summary: A mysterious sighting of James Potter's animagus leads Harry and Ginny to seek out the truth about Harry's father. Please r/r.
1. A Changing Team

            This is my first Fan-Fic. ( If you don't include a script for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone adapted for the stage;which was originally written as an idea for a production at my school that never came about.) A friend of mine told me about fanfiction.net and I posted it.  So please be ever so  gentle when you review it, as this is my first actual story.

                This story is my view on the 5th book , Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K Rowling.  Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things.  This is about a part of Harry's inner struggle.  It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring fans of HP like me.  

                This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy and not to mention wealthy person.

                Please be sure to read the fine print:  **HARRY POTTER** , characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted  trademarks of Warner Bros.  (so2)

                                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                                Hicked-on Phawnix

   "Keep Dan as Harry."  -We love you!!!  


* **www.mugglenet.com**-  Daniel Radcliffe * _photos are elements of_** Warner Bros.**__

Harry Potter 

            "Potter?  Uh um!  Potter!  Mr. Potter!  Wake up!  There is no sleeping in my class.  Ten points from Gryffindor."  

Snape hovered over Harry, his greasy hair barely touching the top of Harry's head. 

                He hissed, "I'm warning you Potter, I don't care who you are!"

                Harry picked up his head as Snape walked back to his desk.

                "He's such a mammby- pammby!"

                Hermione nudged Harry.

                "Right then, what ingredient am I missing in this potion?  Can anyone tell me? Potter?

                "I don't know professor," said Harry.

                "Of course _you_ don't.  I was just keeping you on your toes."

                Harry twisted the end of his quill with his fingers.  He would have given anything to be out of Potions class.  He was thinking of the upcoming quidditch match.  Harry was now a fifth year at Hogwarts, next year he would be captain of the quidditch team.  

                "Miss Granger, could you hand me your powdered spine of seahorse?"

                "Oh yes.  Here you are professor."  Hermione pulled the powder from her bag.

                Harry was now fighting off sleep.  Not only was he nervous about the match, but he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.  As he started to nod his head, Hermione prodded him in the side with her elbow.  Harry looked up and saw Malfoy with a grin spread wide across his pointy face.  His _Potter Stinks_ badge that he was wearing was shimmering more than ever before. He had been wearing it religiously ever since last year's Triwizard tournament and he was still spreading rumors of Harry murdering Cedric Diggory

                Potions was always a horrid class.  Snape hated Harry as much as he did and took every opportunity to make it clear.  He was going to referee the first quidditch game of the season against Slytherin.  Harry was sure that he would show favor towards Slytherin.  

Harry began to think back on all of his years at Hogwarts.  It suddenly dawned on him that his wondrous seven years were coming closer to an end.  He realized that his future was so unclear.  He didn't know if he would be a great wizard or a quidditch star.  He then worried if he would ever have to go back to the muggle world; if he would ever have to go back to 4 Privet Drive.  And as he thought of this Cho came up in his mind.  She really would have gone to the Yule ball with him, had Cedric not beat him to her.  But Cedric was dead, people were still trying to get over that.  How could _he then go with __her.  Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the OWL practice worksheet in front of him, which he only had five minutes to complete.  He would be taking his Ordinary Wizardry Level exams this year.  And to Hermione's surprise, he hadn't even given it a thought._

                "Harry, you have to turn this in today," whispered Hermione.

                "Uh, what?"

                Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at him disapprovingly.

                "You really should take this seriously.  OWLs are very important, you know."

                "I know.  I just…er."

                "You just…what?  It looks as if you were daydreaming.  You've got to stop this Harry.  Snape will get on your case."

                Harry looked up at Snape who was now staring straight at him.

                "Well, he can just bugger off," muttered Harry without looking away.

                Class was finally over and Harry and Hermione were headed off to the Great Hall for lunch.  Ron was behind them and came up to Harry.

                "I need to talk to you."

                "All right then," said Harry.

                Ron glanced at Hermione and said sharply, "alone!"

                Hermione gave Ron a quick stare and said, "Anything you can tell Harry, you can tell me."

                "Actually I can't.  Why don't you go to the library and study a bit.  You'll want to be prepared for those OWLs, I reckon."

                Hermione grunted and stormed off.

                "That girl, I swear…"

                "What do you need Ron."

                "Well, perhaps you could tell me why you and Hermione were the last ones to leave the common room last night.  It looked like you were talking about a bit more than astrology charts."

                "Ron, I can explain."

                "Yes, please do."

                "Right then, she wanted to talk to me about something important."

                "Oh, she did, did she?"

                "Yes, and why would you care Ron?"

                Harry knew the answer.  He knew that Ron had seen Hermione in a whole new light since last Christmas at the Yule Ball.  Even Harry had, but Hermione was his friend and he was going to remain true to her secret.  

                "Why do I care?  Me? I-I don't care, no. I just well … er, I thought you liked Cho!"

                "Ron stop dodging me!  I don't like Hermione like that.  We were only talking."

                Harry took a deep breath and said, "You should tell her."

                "Tell her what?

                Harry stared at Ron while shaking his head.

                "What?"

                "That you like her."

                "Nothing doing.!"

                "Well don't say I didn't help you." 

                Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione.

                "What was _that_ all about?'

                "I don't know.  He's Ron, what do you expect."

                "You didn't tell _him_, did you?"

                "Of course not."

                "Good, because I don't know what I would do if this all got out."

                It was becoming hard for Harry to swallow.  Here, Ron and Hermione were playing hard to get with each other and he was in the middle of it.  And Ron bringing up Cho wasn't helping any.

                Suddenly, Professor McGonagall tapped Harry on the shoulder.

                "Potter, Weasley wants a word with you."

Harry looked at her with a confused gaze.

                "George Weasley," her eyes slightly popping.

                Fred and George were the twin brothers of Ron.  They were constantly getting into trouble for their love of breaking every possible rule at Hogwarts.  Their constant mischief actually caused several new rules to come about.  George was now the captain of the quidditch team for Gryffindor and Fred was co-captain.

                "Oh yes, George."

                "Right on Potter.  He'd like to talk now."

                Harry walked out of the Great Hall and trudged up the stairs.  He walked past the fat lady and into the common room.

                "Hey Harry!"

                "Hi George.  What's this about?"

                "Oh, well we aren't playing against Slytherin."

                "We aren't?"

                "No, Ravenclaw."

                "Ravenclaw?!"

                "Yes"

                Cho was seeker for Ravenclaw.  Harry wasn't really looking forward to playing against her.

                "Harry, you _are_ an amazing player.  Absolutely amazing.  But we need you to be even more aggressive.  Ravenclaw has got some new players.  They are really good too; but we _can_ beat them."

                "Are you sure, I mean it's definite?"

                "Yeah, Harry, what's the problem?"

                Harry didn't really have a problem.  In fact he was rather happy that he wouldn't have to face Malfoy.  It was just that he would be playing against Cho.  His stomach almost turned inside out just at the thought of it.

                "Nothing.  _Nothing at all.  I was just making sure and all." _

                "You all right Harry?  You seem a bit pale."

                His nervousness had flushed all the color from his face.

                "Now, not to worry you even more, but Snape is still referee."

                "Oh yeah, why is that?"

                "I dunno, it's the first game of the season.  Maybe he wants to see to it that it's a fair game.

                George looked around and sighed.  "I'll miss this all."

                Harry didn't really know what to say.  He looked at George and gave him a reassuring look.

                "We'll do fine."  He looked directly into Harry's eyes, "_You'll do fine."_

                George looked away and nodded.  "Well, I'll let you get back now."

                As Harry walked out of the common room he thought about Cho and the upcoming game.  He was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed Malfoy coming his way.

                "So Potter, it looks like you lucked out this time.  Probably would have tried to kill me if Slytherin was playing, just like you did Cedric."

                Harry could feel the anger mounting up inside him.  But he felt it better to keep calm.  Any response on his part could cause even more rumors.

                "Lucky for you, my father is here to see the match.  You won't be able to get away with anything."

                Harry's bright green eyes flashed.

                "Well, I'm sorry he missed his opportunity to stop me," hissed Harry with resentment rising in his voice.

                Before Malfoy could even respond, Harry turned and walked back to the Great Hall.  He had so much on his mind now.

                When Harry reached the Gryffindor table, he quickly sat down next to Hermione who was now giving him a questioning look.

                "What?"

                Hermione tossed her head and softly said, "Do you think he fancies me?"

                Harry sat still for a minute while contemplating what to say.  Without looking at her he said, "Get off it, Hermione."

                Hermione looked at him with her mouth wide open in shock, "Well thank you Harry, that's very supportive of you."

                He looked up at Hermione and then brought his eyes back down focusing on nothing but air.  He simply said, "He does.  But he'll never admit it."

Hermione flattened out her necktie and pulled at her sweater while saying, "Well then, that's just too tough for him."

                Harry shook his head at her and gave a smirk.

                "What's gotten into you anyway?"

                Harry gave her a quizzical expression as his smirk faded.

                "What?"

                "I'm serious Harry, you aren't the same."

                She edged her eyes on him.  "What _did_ George say?

                "We aren't playing Slytherin."

                "Oh! Well Harry, I should think that's a good thing."

                Harry stiffly said , "Oh it is."

                "But what?....Who are you playing anyways?"

                Harry looked at her and then sighed, "Ravenclaw, we are playing Ravenclaw instead."

                Just as he was done saying this he looked over at the Ravenclaw table and caught a glimpse of Cho.  She was laughing with her friends.  If only she knew the way he felt.  

                Hermione folded her arms and said sternly, "You know Harry, for all the things I was so open about Ron with you last night, I should think you would want to discuss what was bothering you as well."

                Harry didn't know what to say.  Hermione was a girl, she had no problems with telling him all about her feelings for Ron.  He had felt this rather foolish as the two of them were too stubborn to even do anything about it.  But on the other hand, Harry didn't want people knowing about Cho, not even Hermione.

                "I'm a bit tired.  Not feeling to well, you know.  I think I'll go back up to the dorm."

                As Harry walked away, Hermione followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight.

                When Harry had entered the common room, he plopped down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.  He heard someone coming down from the stairs.  It was Ron.

                "You were right."

                Harry turned his head and looked at Ron.

                "You were right, you know," continued Ron, "I should tell her."

                Harry brought his head back around in front of the fire.  " It would probably get her off her soapbox and stop the preaching."

                Ron slowly walked towards Harry.  "I didn't mean to ..er… what I'm saying is that I was just uptight and seeing you talking to her, um well…."

            "It made you jealous."

                Harry knew all about Ron's occasional jealousy towards him.  Ron came from a poorer wizard family and everything he owned was a hand-me-down.  Harry had all the money he needed, left over from his parents.  Not to mention Harry was famous for his scar and taking Lord Voldemort out of power all so long ago, that he couldn't even remember.  Ron, who was his best friend envied Harry's fame because he felt forgotten about.  But it was a different time now.  Things were a lot different than 14 years ago.

                "Yeah, sorry."

                Harry got up from the chair and headed to his bed.  He pulled out his **_firebolt_ from his trunk and began polishing it.  Ron followed him in.**

                "You nervous?"

            "Come on Ron, how many games have I played now?"

                "I just figured, you know, first game and all."

                There was a long silence and Harry finally ended it by saying,  "We're playing Ravenclaw.  You reckon we'll win?"

                Ron smiled and laughed out, "Win?  Win! You'll pulverize them, beat them to the bloody ground!"

            Harry's eyes twinkled and his old smile was back again.  

                "You think so?"

                "Sure.  You're the greatest seeker of all time Harry.  You've got the **_Firebolt_** and Ravenclaw's  seeker only has a **_Comet Two Sixty_.  What's her name…Cho?   Not nearly as good as yours.  It's all in the aerodynamics, Harry."**

Harry was sure Ron didn't even know what that word meant.


	2. My Father was HERE watching me

    "Keep Dan as Harry." –We love you!!!

**CoS ** element of **Warner Bros.**             -Daniel Radcliffe      **YM**- Nov/Dec 02  

                **www.danradcliffe.org **

            This is the second part of my fan-fic. Hermione opens up to Harry about Ron.  Harry must now face Cho in the upcoming Quidditch match.  And a new admirer approaches Harry.  Please read and review.

                This story is my view on the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K. Rowling.  Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things.  This is about Harry's inner struggle.  It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring fans of HP like me.

                This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

                Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                                                Hicked-on-Phawnix

Harry Potter

                The cold rain pattered steadily outside the warmth of Hogwarts.  The continuous rhythm awoke Harry.

                He pulled the curtains of his four-poster bed aside and peered out.  Ron and Neville were both sound asleep.

                Harry reached for his glasses and slipped them on.  He looked over at his clock. It was now 3:00.  He would be playing quidditch in exactly three hours.  

                The game against Ravenclaw was today.  George had been teaching Harry some new moves that he was sure would make Gryffindor win.  George was now captain and he was determined to win the quidditch cup this year.

                But Harry was a bit tired of George's efforts.  He wasn't worried about winning the game.  He was worried about playing against Cho.

                Cho Chang was a sixth year.  She was also the seeker for Ravenclaw.  But ever since Harry had noticed her, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

                Harry would have loved to have gone back to sleep.  But the constant showers tapping at his window would not allow it.

                He slowly got himself out of bed.  He pulled on his jeans and threw on a shirt.  He grabbed his sweatshirt and put it on as he walked down the spiral stairs to the common room.

                He hadn't expected anyone to be there; but he was wrong.  Hermione was seated at a table with books and parchment sprawled out everywhere.

                At his surprise to see her, he said, "Hermione, it's three in the morning."

                "I know."

                "So, what on earth are you doing work for at three in the morning on a Saturday?"

                Hermione looked up with a wide eyed stare, "Is it really?"  She then let out an enormous yawn and continued, "Three, is it?  Already?"

                Harry raised his eyebrows at her and softly said, "Yes, it _is_."

                As she was closing her books (all but a bright pink one) and gathering her parchment, she said, "I guess I had a lot of catching up to do."

                He sat down in the chair next to her.

                "Well, don't let me stop you."

                "Oh, no.  It's quite all right.  I was going to stop soon anyways."

                He seriously doubted this.  Hermione was sincere about her work, and it took a lot for her to stop working.

                Harry then asked, "Have you talked to Ron lately?"

                "No_, I_ haven't."

                "Oh, I was just wondering."

                Harry was waiting for the day Ron told Hermione how much he liked her.  The two of them had been acting like little children; and the whole thing was frustrating Harry.  

                Hermione shrugged, "Well, I think he's being a bit of a wally by not wanting to see his true feelings."

                At that moment, they both heard a cracking noise and turned around.

                Staring right at them was a blushing fourth year with flaming red hair.

                Harry gave her a smile and asked her, "Why are you out of bed, Ginny?"

                Ginny smiled back, but when she saw Hermione she looked down at her feet and stammered, "I couldn't sleep.  I-I heard voices."

                Harry glanced at her and said, "Sorry about that, it was only us."

                Ginny once again grinned at Harry who was now looking at her with admiration.

                Ginny was always embarrassed around Harry.  When she was a first year at Hogwarts he had saved her from Tom Riddle and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.  Ever since then, she was quite taken with him.  Harry had to admit she was a nice girl.  But she was also Ron's sister.

                Ginny looked around uncomfortably and then asked, "How's quidditch going?"  

                Harry didn't really want to think about it, much less discuss it.  But he decided to be polite about it.

                "Well, good, I guess," as he smiled at her.

                Ginny returned the smile along with a blush and let out a giggle as she excused herself from the common room.

                Hermione slammed her bright pink book shut and put it on top of her **_Standard Book of Spells-Grade 5_** book while she rolled her eyes.

                "That Ginny!  She's just like Ron, I swear!"

                Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

                "Harry, she goes crazy if you even look at her, and heaven help her when you _smile_ at her."

                "What do you mean by _that_?"

                "Isn't it obvious?  She's got a bit of a crush on you."

                He continued to stare.

                "Any one can see it."

                "Harry started to laugh while saying, "Me?! You think she likes _me_?"

                Hermione glared at him and said, " You know, you can laugh all you want; but it's true."

                Harry shrugged and picked up the pink book Hermione was reading.  His eyes widened as he chuckled,  "**_201 Love Potions and Entrancing Enchantments_**?!!"

                Hermione looked over at Harry, her face glowing red.  She started to rise from her chair.

                "Give _that _here!"

                "How nice of you to pick this up for Ginny and me," said Harry sarcastically.

                Hermione stood up and thrust out her hand.  Harry handed the book over.

                "And for your information, I was _just_ curious about it."

                Harry knew she was a bit more than _just_ curious.  It might have seemed as if she had given up on Ron.  But checking this book out of the library seemed odd if she wasn't trying to do something.  

                She gathered up all of her things quickly and turned to Harry, "I think I'll go up to bed.  Maybe I'll catch  a few hours of sleep." She picked up her books and continued, " Oh, and good luck.  It's a shame the weather is so bad for the first game."

                She then walked up the stairs with some difficulty carrying so many books.  

                Harry looked around the common room.  His eyes wandered  from portrait to portrait.  The old painted wizards were all snoring peacefully in their frames.  He had never really paid any attention to them before.  While he was gazing off, he fell asleep.

                As he was dreaming, the image of that snake-like head with red slits for eyes appeared in his head.  Last year at the tournament, the cup had been turned into a portkey, which transported Harry and Cedric to the Riddle Manor, where he met up with Voldemort again, who was now alive, face-to-face.  He remembered seeing his mother and father there; he remembered the screaming, "_Run_!"  _No_! Not Harry! _Not_ Harry!"  As he saw Wormtail cutting off his arm to a bloody stump, he heard a horrendous boom of thunder and awoke.

                At that moment his scar started to burn slightly.

                He clutched his forehead and looked up at the clock- it was now 5:30.  He would need to be on the quidditch field shortly.

                He quietly went up the stairs and back to the dorm.  Ron and Neville were still asleep. 

 Harry opened up his trunk and pulled out his  scarlet quidditch robes.  When he put them on he began to feel sick.  He thought about Cho, and was so close to putting his pajamas on and staying in bed all day.  But Gryffindor needed him.  He was _the_ seeker and he _was_ going to play.

As soon as he got his nerve back he grabbed his **_Firebolt_** and went down to the Great Hall.

Before every game both teams went down to the Great Hall and he knew he would be seeing Cho shortly.  

As he walked in, the entire team approached him.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Percy Weasley standing next to George.

"Hello Percy"

George put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Ol' Perce wanted to see the first game.  He took time off from work at the Ministry of Magic, just to see you Harry."

Harry smiled.

Fred chimed in, "It's a shame Oliver couldn't be here."

He nudged Harry, "But I think we already have a 'Wood' as our captain."  He winked at George, who in defense said, "Well Fred, who wouldn't want the cup?"

Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch walked in and everyone went quiet.

"Well, it's the first game of the season," said McGonagall.

"It's just a shame the weather had to be so bad."

Harry looked over at George; and Madam Hooch, as if to answer his look, said, "We are still playing, however."  

Professor McGonagall slowly eyed each player from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. 

"I'm sure you are all aware that this game will not be played as the schedule originally meant it.  The Slytherin seeker is having a few problems and can not play at the moment." 

Harry smiled in personal triumph.  Malfoy's super-fast, top of the line broom had accidentally been blown up by Neville Longbottom and his father was away and would not send for a new one.  And the Slytherin team refused to use any other type of broom.

Suddenly the sound of feet could be heard coming down the stairs.  Everyone else was coming down to the Great Hall.

Madam Hooch led the two teams out onto the field.  The game would be starting soon.

As Harry walked out towards the field the rainy wind blew him off course.  

Fred shouted to him, "Harry, I want you to catch that snitch, even if we have to pry it from your dead hands!"

Harry smiled, "Oy!"

George had heard him and frowned.

Fred grinned and said, "Don't be mad George, I was only joking.  You should do a bit of it yourself.  I only gave him the pep talk before you had to.  Remember, you want to win at any cost."

George gathered the team into the locker room. 

 He paced up and down for a while, opening his mouth occasionally to say something but then closed it. He stood still and began, "Terrible weather conditions."  

He paced up and down again and continued, "As you all know, Ravenclaw is quite good.  Harry, you've got to catch that snitch!"

Fred sneered, "Well, I think he plans on doing so, George.  I swear you sound more like Oliver by the minute!"

George ignored him; "This rain is really going to slow us down."

George's pep talk definitely wasn't "pepping" Harry up.  With each breath he took; his stomach knotted itself up even more.

Professor McGonagall came in and told George to start wrapping it up.  George led the team out on the field.  The stands were all full now.  

The rain was now splattering Harry's glasses.  He took them off and bewitched them.  When he put them back on he could see clearly without the water droplets.  

They all got into formation.

Harry caught a glimpse of Cho, but she turned her head when Snape came dashing on to the mud-ridden field.  

His icy cold stare fell on Harry.

"I want a good, clean game," he said as he blew the whistle.

The quaffle and bludger were released, followed by the golden snitch.  

They all mounted their brooms.

Snape blew the whistle again, and they were off.

Harry pushed up from the ground.  He flew up higher and higher until Lee Jordan's commentary became inaudible due to the heavy downpour.  

Harry zoomed overhead.  He was extremely proud of his **_Firebolt.  _**It was a gift from his godfather, Sirius Black, two years ago.  It was the best broom gold could buy.  And it _was_ better than Malfoy's.  Harry was an extremely good player.  He found himself on the team when he was a first year; the youngest player in a century.

The gray fogginess of the rain was making it difficult to see much of anything.

He saw Fred and George beating off the bludgers.  As far as Harry could tell, it seemed as if Gryffindor was in the lead.  

He decided to get closer to see the action and _maybe_ the snitch.  He tilted downward and flew below several dense layers of fog.  His robes were drenched; making them cling heavily on his shoulders.  He desperately wanted to catch the snitch.

He could begin to hear Jordan's play-by-play review.  Gryffindor's Angelina Johnson was hurriedly flying towards the goal posts with the quaffle under her arm.  A Ravenclaw chaser was trailing her.

"Johnson's getting closer!"

"Closer!"

Angelina sped on and threw the quaffle into the goal.

"Gryffindor's in the lead," cheered Jordan.

Harry was anxiously waiting for the snitch.  The rain was soaking him and the faster he flew the more spine chilling the wind became.  He squinted his eyes to try to see the snitch, or anything at all.

"No, Fred's just been hit!  He missed a flying bludger."

The crowd shrieked as he slowly slid off his broom.

Fred waved his arm as he quickly got back on, to everyone's dismay.

Harry had no idea what was going on.  How was he supposed to find the snitch in weather like this?!

Jordan shouted, "Gryffindor- 8, Ravenclaw- 6; Potter just needs to find the snitch!"

Harry's heart was pounding now.  He _had_ to find it.  He just _had_ to.  He flew in every direction; soaring between the thick clouds.

Then, he heard something.  It was a familiar sound.  It was the snitch, buzzing around somewhere.

He hurriedly looked around.  He saw a flash of gold in between the layers of gray, ominous fog.

He sped forward; the cold wind whipping his face, which stung on impact.  He was flying so fast now, his robes flailing behind him, he hadn't noticed Cho coming up on him.  He pushed his hair, which was now blowing madly, back from his face.  

There it was- the snitch; with it's golden wings outstretched.

He reached out his arm and the snitch hovered over his open hand.

Jordan cried, "It looks like Harry's found it!"

Harry looked to the side and out of shock forgot to close his hand.  Beyond a small break in the clouds stood two misty figures.  They looked like animals, but he wasn't sure.  

He squinted and saw a shaggy black dog and a stag standing far beyond the field.  They were watching.

Harry muttered, "Padfoot and Prongs?"

Padfoot and Prongs were both Animagi.  Harry's father, James, was an Animagus along with Sirius Black.   Harry's father became Prongs the stag and Sirius became Padfoot the big shaggy dog.  There were only five registered Animagi, which included Professor McGonagall. 

 What Harry wanted more than anything in the world was to fly over there.  

Harry never knew his parents.  Voldemort killed them in front of Harry.  But to the surprise of the wizarding world, Harry was alive with only a scar to show for it.  His mother had protected him and left her love.  During his years at Hogwarts, there had been a few occasions when he had seen visions of his parents.  But of course, they weren't alive.  But there was his dad's Animagus; standing in plain view.  His dad was watching him play.

Just then Harry remembered where he was.  He was in the middle of a quidditch match.  He was completely drenched.  And his arm was out, as if waiting for something to come.

He murmured, "The snitch?!"

He looked about wildly.  Wondering how he could have ever lost it.

He looked down a ways and saw Cho catch something gold and shimmery.

Jordan yelled, "And Chang catches the snitch.  Ravenclaw wins!"

Harry's heart sank.  Not because he had lost or because of Cho.  In fact none of it really mattered to him.  He had seen _his_ father. 

Harry looked back where he had seen the Animagi before, but they were gone.

When he descended down to the ground Hermione and Ron came to greet him.

Suddenly a perturbed George came up to Harry.

"You almost had it!  What happened?  I demand a re-match.  This game wasn't fair!"

Harry threw him an annoyed look.  "It was fair; I just got distracted."

"Distracted?!"

Fred looked sternly at George, "Leave him be!  Besides, there are still more games."

Harry walked back to the castle with Ron and Hermione.

"It must have been tough," said Hermione quietly.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I mean how were you supposed to catch a snitch in fog this thick and buckets worth of water falling on you?!"

Harry was quiet for a while.  He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about what he saw.  They walked in silence until they reached the stairs by the Great Hall.

Harry pulled Ron and Hermione aside and looking them in the eye said, "I'm sure you want to know what distracted me.'

They both nodded.

"Because it's not like me to be so close and not actually grab it.  You probably think something is the matter with me."

Hermione gave Harry a deeply concerned look, "You can tell us."

Harry looked around.  He felt a deep pull in his throat.  But he didn't want to cry; he wasn't going to.  Not _here_.

He swallowed, thinking it would go away, and said, "I saw my father."

Hermione turned white, "But he's…"

Ron wrinkled up his nose, "He knows _that_; doesn't need you reminding him."

Harry took a deep breath and continued, I saw his Animagus, Prongs."

Ron blinked, "The stag?"

Harry nodded.

"Was he with Black?"

"Yes, Padfoot was there."

Harry stammered, "It-It was there hovering over my hand, but I-I didn't, I didn't catch it."

He looked at the both of them.

"He was there watching me.  My dad was _here_…"

Ron and Hermione traded smug looks.

They were all quiet once again on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

As Harry walked in, Ginny came running towards Harry and threw her arms around him.  Muffled by his soaked robes, she said, " You were amazing, really _amazing_!"

A smiling Harry hugged her back.  This time he was the one blushing.  But he wasn't embarrassed.  In fact, this was quite rewarding.


	3. A Secret

[pic] "Keep Dan as Harry" - We love you!!!  
  
Daniel Radcliffe CoS premiere-UK www.mugglenet.com  
  
[pic] Daniel Radcliffe & Rupert Grint -CoS element of Warner Bros.  
  
This is the third part of my fan-fic. Harry realizes his feelings for Ginny. A new opportunity comes for Ron. Please read and review.  
  
This story is my view on the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K Rowling. Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things. This is about Harry's inner struggle. It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring HP fans like me.  
  
This particular situation is of my creation. May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT. If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.  
  
Please be sure to read the fine print: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros. (S02)  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Hicked-on-Phawnix  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
Ron looked at his predictions for Professor Trelawney's Divinination class.  
  
"I need forty more."  
  
Hermione glanced over, "You should have dropped that class, like I did."  
  
Ron looked at her, "And what, take Advanced Potions VII with Snape?!"  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head.  
  
Ron asked, "Harry, how many have you got?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
Ron scrunched up his face, "Honestly, how does she expect us to come up with 50 predictions on ways to die?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well, I don't know. But I'd say the old git has predicted my death about 50 times."  
  
Hermione gave him a 'don't -joke-about-that' look and spoke up, "And she has been wrong every time."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "I've been awfully close, maybe she'll predict right one of these days."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
They all turned around and saw Ginny sitting in a chair near the corner of the room.  
  
"Please, don't say that."  
  
She was shaking in the chair, her big eyes staring at Harry.  
  
He couldn't help but feel bad. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. He hadn't meant to.  
  
Ron broke the tension and said, "Oh well, he wouldn't be dying anytime soon. Dobby would make sure of that." He then started imitating Dobby's squeaky, high-pitched squeal. "Mr. Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year. It is being very dangerous. He is being in mortal danger. Harry Potter's not to go to Hogwarts or I is shutting my ears in the oven door."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay, Okay."  
  
Ron leaned forward in his chair and said, "Don't tell me you've started the House-Elf Liberation Front again."  
  
"No, I haven't. I just don't think you should be picking on less fortunate creatures."  
  
"Less fortunate?! He's still got one of Harry's socks hasn't he? Still wears it three years later, doesn't he? It seems to me he's got all he needs. I think we should all get one of Harry's socks. Listen to her!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "All right, you two."  
  
He closed his Divinination book.  
  
"Wizard chess anyone?"  
  
Ron followed suit.  
  
"I'll take you up on that."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I think I'll go down to the Library. Want to come Ginny?"  
  
As Hermione left Ginny got up and followed her.  
  
"White first," said Ron.  
  
Harry eyed the board, "Knight to E5."  
  
"She likes you."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Ginny, she likes you."  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
"Talks about you all of the time at home, she does."  
  
Harry was secretly flattered.  
  
"But she's your sister."  
  
"And she's your biggest fan."  
  
Harry joshed, "Oh, will she be wanting my autograph?"  
  
Ron shrugged as he moved one of his bishops.  
  
"I only saved her life."  
  
"Only?!"  
  
He looked up at Ron.  
  
"Harry, you should give yourself a bit more credit than you do."  
  
Harry took his turn.  
  
"Ron, do you think it was real?"  
  
"What was real?"  
  
"The animagi I saw during the game."  
  
"Well I suppose so. But I always thought you had to be alive to produce your animagus."  
  
"Do you think I was seeing things? I mean it's quite possible."  
  
"No. Sirius is alive, so he can do it, you know. But as for your dad., I just don't see how.."  
  
"It was probably Voldemort tricking me."  
  
"I doubt it Harry. He can't produce your dad's exact animagus. It's probably one of those unexplainable phenomenon things. My dad says muggles experience those all the time."  
  
Mr. Arthur Weasley was fascinated by muggles. He was very impressed with how muggles had managed to live without the help of magic. In fact, at times, Mr. Weasley wanted to be a muggle. The very thought of having to learn how to survive on his own excited him.  
  
"I'm sure Malfoy has got plenty to say about the game. Probably, his father too."  
  
"Why should he?"  
  
"He was there wasn't he?"  
  
"Lucius? Of course not. The ministry is after him. He'd never come here. Checkmate."  
  
"That's odd; Malfoy said he'd be there."  
  
"Yeah well, he's Malfoy."  
  
Ron stood up, "I've got a brilliant idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a bit hungry. Why don't we go see that little Dobby of yours down in the kitchen?"  
  
After Harry had freed him from the Malfoys, Dobby had been on his own. He was demanding money for his work; which was out of the question for a house-elf. When he was desperate for a job he came to Dumbledore, who graciously gave him a job in the Hogwarts kitchen for pay.  
  
On their way down the stairs, Harry asked, "So what's the ministry after Lucius for?"  
  
"He's helping out You-Know-Who."  
  
"I knew it all along."  
  
"So did my father. He's been trying to find some proof that would get Malfoy into trouble for years." He continued, "Never found anything until now." He whispered, "He saw him at a second-hand shop in Diagon Alley."  
  
Ron immediately looked down at his feet.  
  
Harry knew how embarrassed Ron was to tell him this. He had to get everything that wasn't a hand-me-down from his older brothers at a second-hand shop.  
  
Ron grimaced, "He was trying to sell a few dark magic objects. He kept arguing with the clerk. Then my father saw him try to sell some of Bertha Jorkins belongings. If he wasn't helping out. you know. well, then why would he have her things?"  
  
Bertha Jorkins was a witch that was employed in the Ministry of Magic. She went on holiday to Albania last year and never returned. She was mysteriously murdered by Voldemort. Her boss Ludo Bagman refused to have any one look for her; he dismissed the whole thing as one of her absent-minded mishaps. He concluded that, "She probably had the map upside down and ended up in Australia instead of Albania."  
  
When they arrived at the large painting of a bowl of fruit Ron said, "You reckon we'll see that Winky character?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I'd rather not."  
  
"Pathetic thing, she was."  
  
Ron tickled the fruit and the painting swung to the side.  
  
As soon as they walked in hundreds of house-elves came up and bowed excitedly. Then Dobby ran up to Harry and pulled at his arm.  
  
"I is being so happy to see you, Mr. Potter."  
  
Dobby was still wearing Harry's old sock on one foot; and a bright pink one on the other. He was also wearing a tea cozy on his head along with a Hogwarts necktie tied like a bow around his neck.  
  
Harry had to stop himself from laughing, "It's good to see you too."  
  
Immediately, all of the house-elves made tea and brought a tray's worth of cookies, cakes, and sweets.  
  
Ron smiled, "This is service."  
  
Harry bent down to Dobby's level, "What happened to Winky?"  
  
Dobby began wringing his hands and looked around.  
  
"I is not to say!"  
  
"Surely you can tell me."  
  
"Not even Mr. Potter."  
  
Dobby leaned in close to Harry, "They is doing worse to her then they is done to me. Far worse than shutting my ears in the oven door."  
  
"She's working for the Malfoys then?"  
  
Dobby's eyes grew big and he started to make a run for it.  
  
Harry grabbed his scrawny arm.  
  
"She is! She is! She is insisting on calling him Mr. Crouch too. Threatens to do worse to her than they has had been doing to me!"  
  
He shuttered as he said it.  
  
Winky had been the house-elf for the Crouch family. She was no longer working for them because Mr. Crouch had been murdered by his own son. He wanted revenge for his father accusing him of dark magic and sending him to Azakaban.  
  
Dobby shook his head and dashed away.  
  
"Come on Harry. Let's go," said Ron with his mouth full.  
  
On their way back they ran into Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Hermione gave an annoyed look, "I see you guys were busy."  
  
"They were more than happy to give us this. Don't you get the wrong idea."  
  
"I just don't think its right. Making them work harder than they already do."  
  
Ron stared at her, "Well we didn't ask you to come along."  
  
Ginny was standing beside Hermione.  
  
Harry glanced her way and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"And for you to go along with him!"  
  
He frowned at Hermione, "Maybe you'd like to know that Winky is now working for the Malfoys."  
  
"Winky?!"  
  
Ron smirked, "A bit shocking, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dobby wouldn't tell me. He'd barely tell me anything."  
  
"Of all families, the Malfoys?!"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Fudge and Bagman probably got together. I'm sure they thought she deserved it; she was moping around pathetically for far too long."  
  
Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic.  
  
Ron took a bite of cake and said, "Well there isn't anything we can do about it. So why don't we just go back now? Plus this tray is getting awfully heavy."  
  
When they walked into the common room Ron set the tray down on a nearby table.  
  
Hermione threw herself down in an armchair.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.  
  
Harry sat in the chair across from Hermione with Ginny sitting next to him.  
  
"I can't believe this. How could Dumbledore let this happen?!"  
  
Ron shrugged and ate a huge cookie in two bites. "You want some Harry?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Hermione, forget it. You can't do anything about it," said Ron with crumbs flying from his mouth.  
  
Ginny glanced over in Harry's direction. She smiled at him. And when he smiled back at her, he realized his feelings for her. Ginny was Ron's sister; but he felt more about her than just a friend. He liked it when she smiled at him. And he found her bashful behavior quite humorous.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, who was now staring at Ginny. "I think we should talk to Hagrid."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He quickly looked over at her. "Oh yes, we should."  
  
All of them made their way down the stairs and out the front doors to the grounds.  
  
When they came upon Hagrid's hut, they knocked on his door. He answered, " 'ello, what can I do for all'f ya'?"  
  
Harry spoke up, "We have some things we want to talk about with you."  
  
"Well c'mon in," he showed them in and continued, "makin' some tea, an'one want some?"  
  
They all shook their heads in unison. Hagrid's cooking was terrible and his tea wasn't much better. "No thanks, Hagrid," said Harry. "Hagrid, why did Winky have to leave?"  
  
"Winky?"  
  
"The house-elf."  
  
"Oh, yea, Winky. Well, she'd be workin' for the Malfoys now."  
  
Hermione asked, "Why the Malfoys?"  
  
"Well, they'd be needing a new house-elf now, ya' know."  
  
"Need? Need?! They don't need a house-elf," barked Hermione.  
  
Ron glared at Hermione and said, "Is it true that Lucius is in trouble?"  
  
Hagrid frowned," Don't know 'bout that, and even so, I 'spect the ministry will be decidin' that."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. They knew the only way Hagrid would tell them was if he slipped up. But he wasn't about to now. It didn't appear as if he had been drinking.  
  
Ginny walked over to Fang and began petting him.  
  
Hagrid patted Harry on the back, "Ya' played a good game. Jus' wanted to tell yer' that."  
  
Harry looked up and smiled, "Thanks."  
  
He wanted to tell Hagrid about what he saw. He wanted to know that he wasn't just seeing things.  
  
Ron looked up at the clock, "Look at the time! I've still got those bloody predictions to do. You coming Harry?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way back to the castle.  
  
"Hagrid, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Fire 'way."  
  
"At the game, I almost caught the snitch but I saw something, something that, well. surprised me."  
  
"Course ya' did. 'arry, you didn't catch the snitch; ya' surprised all of us."  
  
"Hagrid, I saw my father's animagus."  
  
"Blimey Harry! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you alone about it. I think everyone thinks I'm going crazy. You see, I thought my father. well, I thought you had to be alive to produce it."  
  
Hagrid sighed, "I don't know if I can tell ya' Harry."  
  
He stared at Hagrid. He wanted to know. He had the right to know and Hagrid was keeping it from him.  
  
"No, I'm not the one to tell ya' that. Sorry, best for ya' not to know." "But, Hagrid!"  
  
"Harry, I jus' can't," said Hagrid as he raised his voice.  
  
"If you think I'm too young, you're wrong. I can handle it. I've learned to expect the worst, how bad could this be?"  
  
"Believe me, if it was up to me, I'd be tellin' ya'. In fact, I'd have told ya' a long time ago."  
  
Harry was livid now. He wanted to know how he could have seen his father and why.  
  
As he turned to leave Hagrid said, "It's a warning Harry."  
  
He turned and faced Hagrid, "A warning for what?"  
  
Hagrid swallowed hard, "Probably shouldn't have said that. But it was yer' father and that's all I'm gonna' say."  
  
Harry stormed out. He felt relieved that it was his father and not some sort of trick. But he didn't know why it was a warning. Why had everyone wanted to be so secretive? Was this their way of protecting him?  
  
When he was back in the dorm Ron greeted him. His voice sounded shaky and nervous. "Harry, George was talking to me and he wants me to play in the quidditch team."  
  
"Oh, well congratulations."  
  
With a grimace he said, "Yes, well, I'm a temporary seeker." 


	4. Temporary Seeker

This is the fourth part of my fan-fic. Harry is deeply hurt by being "replaced" as seeker. Harry and Ron have a falling out. Hermione swoons over Ron becoming a temporary quidditch team member. But Ginny provides some comfort for Harry. Please read and review.  
  
[pic] [pic]"Keep Dan as Harry."-We love you!!! Daniel Radcliffe CoS- premiere-US Daniel Radcliffe CoS elerment of Warner Bros. www.mugglenet.com www.danradcliffe.org  
  
This story is my view on the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K. Rowling. Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things. This is about Harry's inner struggle. It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring fans of HP like me.  
  
This particular situation is of my creation. May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT. If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.  
  
Please be sure to read the fine print: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros. (S02)  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Hicked-on-Phawnix  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Excuse me, you're what?!"  
  
Harry stood there staring at Ron.  
  
"Temporary seeker."  
  
"I don't know what it is you're trying to get at; but there is no 'temporary seeker.' I'm the seeker."  
  
"Look Harry, George told me he wanted an alternate. You'll still be playing."  
  
"I don't believe this. It wasn't my fault."  
  
George came up behind Harry, "But you didn't catch it."  
  
Harry hung his mouth wide open and stared at George.  
  
"It's not permanent," said George.  
  
"Professor McGonagall will never agree."  
  
"She doesn't have to," George continued, "I feel it's for the best."  
  
Harry shook his head, "It is true, all you care about is winning."  
  
"Please Harry, try to realize."  
  
Harry fumed, "Realize what?! I got on this team and I've been one of the best damn seekers you've ever had. and now you want to replace me!"  
  
"Not replace really; just back up."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"We were so close Harry, and you just forgot to catch it."  
  
He wanted to tell George about what he saw. If George had seen the animagus of his father, whom he never knew, he wouldn't catch the snitch either. But he knew that if he told him, he would think he was crazy. And then he wouldn't be playing on the team at all.  
  
George could sense that Harry wouldn't allow himself to understand. "You'll start out the game and hopefully catch the snitch. But, if well, if there are any problems, well then, we'll just send Ron up."  
  
Harry glared at him and then at Ron. Why did they need a temporary seeker? And why did it have to be Ron, his best friend?  
  
"What about Fred, does he agree?"  
  
"Forget about Fred. I'm captain, I call the shots."  
  
Harry argued, "But he's co-captain."  
  
"Gryffindor can't afford to loose."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "No, you can't afford to loose."  
  
He left the common room and headed for bed.  
  
Harry lay on his bed for hours. He wondered what had happened to George. He missed the days when Fred and George would sit in the common room, late in the night, planning their next prank. They provided some much needed humor for Harry, especially when he accused of being the Heir of Slytherin. But George being captain, his carefree attitude was gone. His main concerns were quidditch, quidditch, and quidditch. Harry knew that when he became captain, he would remain himself and be, "Just Harry."  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning he didn't see Ron anywhere. He figured that Ron was already downstairs gloating about his new position on the team.  
  
He got dressed and threw on his robe. He had to spend a bit more time tying his tie than usual, as it was not cooperating. While he was tying it for the seventh time Ginny came up to him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Er, well.um, I wanted to tell you that I think you're a great seeker and no one can replace you.not even my brother."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
This was about the nicest thing anyone had said to him in days.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny."  
  
He looked down at his cock-eyed tie and said, "It's no use, is it?"  
  
She grinned.  
  
He asked her, "You want to go down now?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Harry felt better now that he was walking with Ginny. He would have much rather walked with her than Ron. But most unfortunately for them, they ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Why if it isn't the great Mr. Potty!"  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
He glanced down at Ginny, "Please tell your brother how happy I am for him making the team. It's so good to see that you don't have to be famous to play."  
  
He narrowed his eyes on Harry. "I bet being replaced will put a cramp on your style."  
  
"You only wish," snarled Harry.  
  
"I bet Mrs. Weasley will just about have a heart attack when she sees what a bottom-of-the-line broom costs. Mr. Weasley will have to work so much over time to afford it. He'll probably pay it off a bristle a week, or is that too much? It's such a pity."  
  
It was taking him every inch of strength he had to keep from punching Malfoy dead in the face.  
  
"Come on Harry," said Ginny as she took him by the hand.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall.  
  
When he walked by, Harry tried to avoid looking at Ron. Ron was now telling the whole table an exaggerated tale about how he had to duel several others to be the temporary seeker, "They want the best to replace Harry."  
  
As he sat down he muttered, "They aren't replacing me."  
  
Hermione looked at him and clicked her tongue, "Oh, Harry." She reached over and pulled at his tie. "Just needed a good tug."  
  
As Harry began eating his toast Hermione said, "I'm so happy for Ron."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "He's finally gotten out of my shadow, that's what he's always wanted."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Well, I'd say it's hard for him being the best friend of Harry Potter; you know with your fame being constantly rubbed in."  
  
Ginny spoke up, "Harry's nice about it. And it's not hard being his friend."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
Harry clenched his fists and said, "You think I picked this?! You think I wanted fame? I don't particularly enjoy people asking about my scar, pointing and staring all the time. He can have it any day!"  
  
"I just thought you'd be happy for him; after all, he's only helping you."  
  
"Why should I be happy? I'm the seeker. This is only happening because my father showed himself at such a fine and dandy time!"  
  
He felt terrible for saying this. But why did he have to see his father's animagus right when he had the snitch? It's not that he didn't want to see his father, but it was causing him so much grief.  
  
Harry had his full of Hermione and he started for Divinination Class.  
  
Just then Colin Creevey came up and snapped Harry's picture.  
  
"What's your opinion on the new Gryffindor seeker?"  
  
"He's not the new seeker."  
  
"Do you have any advice for him? Any pointers?"  
  
When Harry quickly turned the corner, Colin followed him. He was so deep in his questioning that he walked right into a suit of armor, which fell on him with a loud clank.  
  
"Serves him right," muttered Harry.  
  
As soon as he went up the trapdoor the heavy perfume from the class almost intoxicated him.  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry turned and saw Professor Trelawney staring at him.  
  
"The fifth house of Jupiter is sending me strong messages, Harry."  
  
"Oh, really.is that so, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, I sense there is a force you will not be able to fight."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"My dear, dear boy,"  
  
She stared at him with deep sadness in her eyes.  
  
"An incredible loss it will be. A death of a friend can eat your soul to the core. I cry for you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Well Professor, since you have such good communication with the stars, why don't you tell them to leave me alone!"  
  
"If I could take away your extreme affliction, I would. Why, I can see the sorrow in your very eyes. They reflect such a desolate childhood, my boy."  
  
Harry had never noticed any sorrow in his eyes before. Maybe he did have a desolate childhood, but he certainly wasn't going to dwell on it.  
  
He took his usual seat in the back of the class. He hated Divininations and Professor Trelawney's uplifting messages. She was convinced that Harry would drop dead any day.  
  
When Ron walked in he took a seat in the front of the class next to some Hufflepuff girls.  
  
Professor Trelawney got up from her desk and addressed the class. "Today I want you all to partner up. We will be continuing on with our death predictions unit. So, if you will pick your partners, we will begin.  
  
Quickly, Harry got Neville's attention. He then moved back with Harry.  
  
There was no way he was going to work with Ron.  
  
And apparently, this was the same for Ron. He chose one of the flirtatious girls sitting near him.  
  
Professor Trelawney walked in between the desks and stopped at Harry.  
  
"Harry, I would like you to help me demonstrate for the class."  
  
His neck turned red. This was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. He unwillingly got up from his desk.  
  
"That's it Mr. Potter, up here." He followed Professor Trelawney to the front of the class.  
  
"All right, hold out your hand."  
  
He hesitantly did so.  
  
"Now, just as you did last year, you will be reading palms. You predicted the future though. This time we are progressing on to just predicting death."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He wasn't looking forward to this.  
  
"Everyone in this room will die."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Uh-oh. Miss Cleo has some competition."  
  
All of the Hufflepuff girls giggled; and he seemed to be thoroughly pleased with himself.  
  
"Huh-umm. So everyone has a death line. Some people's are very visible, others not so."  
  
She grabbed Harry's hand and looked closely at his palm.  
  
"Hmm. ah, yes, here it is. Very interesting, Mr. Potter, very interesting."  
  
Harry eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"It seems that you have already died. In fact, it looks as if you have died a little over 14 years ago." "But."  
  
Professor Trelawney looked up at his perplexed face.  
  
"Yes. You were meant to die."  
  
"But I didn't, I'm still here."  
  
A tear streamed down Professor Trelawney's cheek. She quickly wiped it away.  
  
"I cry for you, I really do."  
  
Harry was not only disturbed, but embarrassed. Professor Trelawney was always reminding the class of Harry's mortal destiny, but now she was crying over it.  
  
"All right, there has been a change in my lesson plan," sniffled Professor Trelawney. "You can sit down now, Mr. Potter."  
  
She returned to her desk and opened up her book. "If you will all turn to the next chapter, Predictions: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow. Read and answer the questions. Please be quiet and remain in your seat until the bell rings. Oh, and on your way out, please turn in your homework from last time."  
  
Harry opened his book and skimmed the chapter. He didn't feel like reading. He didn't feel like doing much of anything but fly on his Firebolt. He couldn't wait until the next match; but then he remembered that he might not be the one to catch the snitch.  
  
He sat there aimlessly for the whole class. Professor Trelawney's perfume filled the whole classroom. Once it entered Harry's nostril's he felt drowsy and his head started throbbing.  
  
Soon the end of the class came. He pulled out his homework, which was half-completed, and placed it on Professor Trelawney's desk.  
  
When he had gotten into the hall he was surprised to see Ginny waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
She waved and walked over to him.  
  
"So how was class?"  
  
"A bloody nightmare."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
As she looked up and smiled at Harry, Ron pushed her aside as he was storming thru the hallway.  
  
Harry noticed that Hermione was hanging on his shoulder. And it looked as if he had a newspaper clipping in his hand.  
  
He began shouting across the hall, "Listen to this! 'That ugly scar disfigures the otherwise charming face of the young Harry Potter."  
  
He was drawing laughter from the passing crowds.  
  
He continued, "Some argue that his scar has damaged his brain and left him mentally unable." Hermione let out an enormous howl.  
  
A sharp pain struck Harry. His own friends were laughing at him. They were making fun of something that he had no control over. He was furious that Ron would carry on like this.  
  
He put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and said, "Keep walking. I'll see you later."  
  
She nodded and walked off.  
  
Harry immediately approached Ron and said, "I see you've dug into last year's garbage."  
  
Ron glared at him, "Well, Rita Skeeter has revised it a bit."  
  
Rita Skeeter was a writer for the Daily Prophet, the paper of the wizard world. She spiced up her stories with lies and, literally, screaming headlines. She showed no respect for the subjects of her stories. She had interviewed Harry last year about the Triwizard Tournament. All she printed were lies and these very quotes. She also illegally had an unregistered animagus.. a mosquito.  
  
"Oh, she's made a few revisions, has she?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat, "One thing that is beyond his mental capacity is catching a snitch. Potter was the youngest player at Hogwarts in a century, during his first year."  
  
"It is reported that he still has not gotten over the death of his parents and cries himself to sleep at night."  
  
Another round of laughter sounded the halls.  
  
After the laughter died down Ron continued, "Ron Weasley, a fellow Gryffindor who will replace Harry as seeker, said, 'He's not himself anymore. Ever since the last game he's been crying a lot and his temper is becoming quite short."  
  
Harry roared, "How dare you go and tell lies about me to Skeeter! What, are you afraid she'll write trash about you?"  
  
"Come on Harry!"  
  
"Don't 'come on' me, Hermione. I'm going to give him a good kick in the ruddy ass, right where he bloody deserves it."  
  
Harry approached Ron and looked him hard in the eyes. He slammed a punch right in his eye.  
  
Ron held his hand up to his eye, "You really have gone crazy!"  
  
"Not as much as you. I thought you were a friend, but no, you'll gladly take my place on the team. You don't even know one bloody thing about being a seeker! Don't even have a damn broom of your own."  
  
Ron's face grew beet red, "You little bastard! At least I don't blame all of my mistakes on my father. Your parents are dead, Harry. They don't make you your problems; you do. They're dead."  
  
Harry threw him another punch right in the jaw.  
  
Ron muttered, "Bloody Hell!"  
  
As Ron aimed for the side of his face, Harry ducked. His fist ran along his nose and mouth. "What's going on?!"  
  
Professor McGonagall stood over them. "Boys?!? What is going on here?"  
  
Hermione came over and spoke up, "Harry just came up out of the blue and started punching Ron." "The both of you will follow me," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Of all people, I would never have expected Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!"  
  
Harry's nose and lip were bleeding but he hadn't noticed until he could taste the blood dripping down into his mouth.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, "I'm telling you Professor, he's gone bloody crazy." 


	5. A Failed Plan

[pic] [pic] "Keep Dan as Harry."-We love you!!! Daniel Radcliffe Quidditch- registered trademark of Warner Bros. Daniel Radcliffe - Beijing/Shanghai Press conference - Dec. 02 www.danradcliffe.org  
  
This is the fifth part of my fan-fic. Harry realizes what Malfoy has been up to. He's back playing quidditch. Harry and Ginny??? Hmmm. Please read and review.  
  
This story is my view on the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K Rowling. Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things. This is about Harry's inner struggle. It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring HP fans like me.  
  
This particular situation is of my creation. May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT. If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.  
  
Please be sure to read the fine print: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros. (S02)  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Hicked-on-Phawnix  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"I just don't know what to do with you two," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry looked up at her. She had a look of utter disappointment on her face.  
  
"This sort of behavior I would expect from Slytherin, but not Gryffindor!"  
  
She sat quietly for a while and then said, "Normally, I would take you off quidditch for a while. But seeing that I would like us to win the Cup, I won't Harry.'  
  
Ron blurted, "What about me?! I'll still be playing, won't I?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked over at him.  
  
"Playing? You, Mr. Weasley, playing? When was that?"  
  
Ron smiled, "I'm the temporary seeker."  
  
Harry sank low in his chair and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I believe Mr. Potter is our seeker."  
  
"No, no. George has made me an alternate."  
  
"I believe that is against the rules."  
  
Harry spoke up, "George doesn't care about the rules."  
  
"Well, he would need my approval to do such a thing."  
  
Ron opened his mouth in protest.  
  
"Ah.Mr. Weasley, you will be watching the next game from the stands, not the bench."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, I'll be talking to George about this."  
  
Harry started to smirk.  
  
"You may go to Mr. Weasley. I dare say you'll need to see Madam Pomfrey, that eye of yours will turn black."  
  
Ron stormed out of Professor McGonagall's class.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked up at her. He was dreading what she would say.  
  
"Never would I have expected this from you."  
  
Harry looked down and started twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Your own friend too.picking a fight with your own friend."  
  
He felt terrible from the way she was talking about it.  
  
"But that's not what I want to talk to you about."  
  
He was surprised. He expected detention with Filch, the nasty caretaker.  
  
Professor McGonagall took out the day's issue of The Daily Prophet.  
  
"I'm not an old hag, Potter. I know what this is about."  
  
She looked at Harry with sternness in her eyes, but also sympathy.  
  
Harry argued, "None of its true!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?"  
  
Harry shook his head. A sensible witch, such as Professor McGonagall would know that Skeeter articles were nothing close to the truth.  
  
"Well, if I could speak with you candidly, Mr. Potter. I would have popped Weasley one myself. But you need to take in consideration that someone in his position would do anything for a bit of attention. And I don't recommend Harry Potter getting into fistfights. It's best to stick with good old-fashioned dueling. But I do say, not with your friends."  
  
She looked down at her papers to grade and said, "I'll let you go along now. Oh, and go see Madam Pomfrey as well. I don't want you choking on blood."  
  
Harry had almost forgotten that he was bleeding steadily from his mouth and nose.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
In the hallway he ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Heard you got into a fight with the Weasel. He's awfully right, your temper does seem quite short these days."  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"It's nice to see you all bloodied up, Potter. I'm glad to know that someone can give you a good whack as well."  
  
Malfoy stood still for a bit and said, "You know what I think Ginny really wants? Be able to say she gave good, great Mr. Potter, the quidditch star, a big snog on the lips. But then you won't be playing for very long now, will you? I guess, you'll just miss out."  
  
As Harry turned and began walking away, Malfoy came from behind him and tripped him. Harry fell face down on the cold stone floor.  
  
Malfoy stood over him, "Thought you would have learned not to turn your back on me. or do you prefer to walk away and not face me?"  
  
Harry lifted his head up as blood dripped from him mouth.  
  
Malfoy stood over him, "You know, I bet that McGonagall won't even let Ron play. She feels to sorry for you. It's too bad; Slytherin might have won if he was seeker. Maybe, you'll see your dad again and have a cry-fest. Then, I'll get the snitch. I wish our little plan had worked out. Ron would have made an excellent seeker."  
  
Harry muttered, "What?"  
  
"Yeah, the Slytherin team convinced George that your talent had worn off."  
  
"No it hasn't."  
  
"That's what he said. But after the last game, when you so conveniently forgot to catch the snitch, he started to believe it. I just couldn't have asked for better timing. We all want a fair game.why should you be the disadvantage for Gryffindor?"  
  
Harry got himself up from the floor. As soon as he got on his feet his knees began hurting.  
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
"It's true. He thought you would have taken it better if a friend replaced you, he'd be more or less helping you. And it seems as if he has helped you. He's taken that mudblood Granger off your shoulders. She's just about fallen in love with him." "You bastard!"  
  
"I'll have to admit it's been nice not having you as the celebrity. And that article about you came out at such a perfect time. It's amazing how much pull my father has. Never would have expected that from Mr. Weasley or maybe your father. But, we'll never know, will we?"  
  
Malfoy had gotten on his last nerve. Harry reached for his wand, but Malfoy saw.  
  
"I wouldn't be so quick to do that. Remember, there's no magic in the halls."  
  
Malfoy curled his lip and walked away.  
  
Suddenly George came down the hall.  
  
"We've got quidditch practice tonight, Harry. And I expect you to show."  
  
He then walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom.  
  
Harry suddenly tasted the blood from the corner of his mouth and remembered that he needed to go to the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey ushered him to a nearby bed.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
She immediately grabbed some tissue and stuffed it in his nose.  
  
"All of this blood!"  
  
She wiped his mouth and gave him a glass of water.  
  
"Best to rinse your mouth out."  
  
As she walked away she muttered, "All that blood!"  
  
As Harry was leaving he noticed Ron holding ice over his eye.  
  
Harry felt bad. But Ron had really started it.  
  
He walked into the common room and sat down in a chair.  
  
Ginny, who was talking to some other girls, had noticed him come in and moved into the chair next to him.  
  
She glanced over at him a few times and then said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry looked over, "Sorry, for what?"  
  
Her face turned red, "I know I didn't do anything but I feel terrible for what my brother did. I wanted to say that, well, I would never hurt you like that. That was awful, what he did."  
  
He looked into her eyes and said calmly, "Thank you, I appreciate that. I really do."  
  
Ginny gave a nervous look and said, "Um, Harry, do you, well.see, I,.er, what do you think. Oh, never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, really, you can tell me."  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
He looked over at her questioningly, but knew she wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go now. I've got quidditch practice soon."  
  
"Have a good time"  
  
He grabbed his Firebolt and headed for the field.  
  
He was wondering what practice would be like with Ron being there. But his fears went away as George approached him.  
  
"Harry, I have something to tell you."  
  
Harry looked at George. He was curious as to what he'd say.  
  
"I want to apologize. I know this sounds weird, but I've been under a lot of pressure and I guess I haven't been myself."  
  
"No, you haven't."  
  
"You see, Slytherin's team thought it was time for a new seeker. And well, I was wrong to try and replace you. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry didn't formally except his apology. He looked down at his Firebolt and asked, "When do we practice?"  
  
Harry and the rest of the team went over game strategies and Slytherin's weak spots.  
  
After Harry got a few snitches and practice was over, Fred walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you think of Ginny?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, do you like her?"  
  
"She's a nice girl, um."  
  
"But do you like her?"  
  
"Well, she's really friendly and all." "Oh Harry, come on."  
  
"Ok. Ok."  
  
Harry knew what Fred was getting at. And he knew what he wanted and had to do.  
  
When he walked into the Gryffindor common room he went right up to Ginny. And he noticed that, surprisingly, he wasn't nervous.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I.er."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I."  
  
"Harry? What is it?"  
  
He was trying to tell her but it just wouldn't come out.  
  
"Ginny, I."  
  
Ginny stared at him, "Harry?"  
  
"Hello, Ginny."  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Ginny.Ginny."  
  
He looked at her and knew how stupid he must have looked.  
  
"I like me. I mean you .yeah."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. But I wanted you to know that I really do like you Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"Oh Harry, I thought you'd never say it," she said as she hugged him.  
  
Suddenly Fred came up to Harry.  
  
He snickered, "You know, I like the way that sounds- Ginny Potter." 


	6. Borrowing from Snape

            This is the sixth part of my fan-fic.  Ginny helps Harry find the cause of his father's animagus.  Hermione realizes that she's made a mistake.  Please read and review. 

                                                                

**Daniel Radcliffe**-**HBO** interview-2002                                 **Daniel Radcliffe**- **CoS** element of **Warner Bros.**

_"Keep Dan as Harry."- We love you!!!_  

 This story is my view on the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K Rowling.  Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things.  This is about Harry's inner struggle.  It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring HP fans like me.

This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                                                Hicked-on-Phawnix

Harry Potter

                "What did he say?!"

                Ginny was excitedly telling her friends about Harry, in the Great Hall.

                "You said yes, right?"

                As Harry walked in Ginny dashed over.

                "Hi Harry."

                "Hey!"

                Harry sat next to Fred and Ginny sat across from him.

                "Hey Fred."

                "Harry, did you hear about Ron and Hermione?"

                "Uh…no, what?"

                Fred grinned, "Well, I heard that they were _smooching_ in empty classrooms."

"Who'd you hear _that_ from?"

                "Oh, Peeves."

                Peeves the Poltergeist was a ghost that graced the halls of Hogwarts.  He was constantly at war with Filch by making "more messes to clean up."

                "Well, I don't know if I'd believe _him_."

                Fred shrugged, "Well if it deals with Ron, I'll believe anything that goes around."

                After he finished his breakfast he got up and said, "Well, I've got a few pranks to pull on Snape, so I better get to class a bit earlier."

                While he walked away Ginny looked up and said, "Can I ask you something, Harry?"

                "Sure."

                "I want to know why you won't talk to Ron.  I mean, I know he was going to take your place, but…"

                "Ginny, he lied about me to basically the whole wizard world."

                "No, only to the people who _actually_ read Skeeter articles."

                "Well, he still lied; I don't care who read it."

                Ginny looked down at her plate and muttered, "Oh, ok."

                "Look Ginny, I appreciate your concern but this is between us.  He's the one that just won't understand."

                "Understand what?"

                Harry wasn't sure he wanted to tell her.  She had no clue about Padfoot and Prongs.  She wouldn't be able to see what the problem was.  

                "Please tell me Harry."

                "He looked at her and whispered, "I didn't catch the snitch because I saw something.  Don't tell anyone though.  I don't want this to get out."

                He shook his head, "What am I talking about?  Ron told Skeeter, so everyone knows."

                Ginny put her hand over his and said, "I don't read Skeeter articles.  Harry, I want _you_ to tell me."

                "Well, I saw my dad's animagus.  His registered animagus was a stag named Prongs.  I was surprised to see it, you know.  I mean my dad was there…right there."

                She sat still and said, "Have you told anyone?"

                "Only Hagrid."

                "Did he say anything?"

                "Not much.  He said it was some kind of warning, but…"

                "Harry, I want to help you.  I know how much finding something out about your dad would mean to you."

                He couldn't help but feel touched by the fact that she cared enough to want to help him.

                "Harry, I need to talk to you."

                He turned around and saw Hermione standing behind him, carrying a huge pile of books.

                She slammed them down on the table and sat next to Harry.

                "I can't believe this!  Everything is going so wrong!"

                He was confused.  One minute Hermione was laughing at him and the next she needed his help, as if nothing had happened.

                "I've been making something."

                "Oh, well good for you."

                "Harry, I made a love potion."

                "Well, I wouldn't be the expert on that one, go ask Professor Snape."

                "Harry, I made **Love Potion #9**."

                Ginny's eyes widened, "**Love Potion #9**!!! That's forbidden here!"

                Hermione narrowed her eyes at her and said, " I know _that_!"

                "It's gone all wrong.  You've got to help me!"  

                "Why do you need _me_?  I mean, seeing that my mental abilities have failed me, I don't know how you would want me to help."

                Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Harry!  I need _your_ help."

                Hermione squeezed in next to Harry.  

                "Is it possible for her to go sit with her little friends from your fan club?"

                Harry glared at her, "No.  She'll stay right here."

                "Fine then…Harry, I need your invisibility cloak."

                "What for?"

                "I need to sneak into Snape's office and, well, _borrow_ a few ingredients."  

                "I don't even want to know what your planning Hermione."

                "I've got to make a counter-potion for the potion I made.  It didn't work right; and I found out a little too late."

                "Well, I'm sorry Hermione.  That really is a pity."

                Ginny broke in, "And just what have you _done_ to my brother?"

                "I didn't do anything that we can't correct."

                Harry asked, "What _did_ you do, Hermione?"

                "It's just that…well…he…um, well, he's not the same anymore.  The potion is supposed to make_ me_, the maker, irresistible.  It is supposed to make your personality click with whomever you like.  Oh, this is all really embarrassing.  Well, I changed _his_ personality.  And it's um…not a good personality; quite rude and short, you know.  I wanted him to like me so I've been acting rude as well.  I'm really sorry Harry.  You just don't know what it's like to really like someone and they don't notice you."

                Actually he did.

                "So what are you going to do about all this?"

                "I need a few ingredients for a **Re-Personalitizing Potion**."

                "Which Snape has," said Harry.

                "Exactly.  Look, if I had known this could have been so risky I wouldn't have done it."

Hermione looked at him and said, "If I don't have your invisibility cloak, I don't know how I'll be able to pull it off."

Ginny stared at her and said, "You'll pull it off because you _are getting my brother back."_

Ginny looked over at Harry, "Please let her use it."

He wasn't too happy to help out Hermione.  But he wanted Ron back, and it was what Ginny wanted.

"All right."

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled over at him 

"So, when are you planning on doing this?"

"Right after Potions class."

"Well, just don't let him catch you; or he'll 'Smell Potter'."

"Don't worry.  I won't screw this up."

"It's in my trunk, at the bottom.  Go up and get it."

Hermione nodded and ran off.

"Harry, I want to thank you."

"Well, I guess I'll go up to class now."

As he started to walk off Ginny called out, "Wait!"

                She grabbed her books and hurried after him.

                "Do you think it will work, Harry?"

                "I don't know.  Snape always finds me out."

                He walked her to Professor Trelawney's classroom and then headed towards his History of Magic class with the ghost, Professor Binns.

                He took his usual seat next to Hermione, and Ron sat on the other side of her.

                She passed Harry a note that read,

                I got it.

                Harry turned the not over and noticed that she wrote,

        Check yes if you like me., check no it you don't    

                                                                Yes                     No

                                                                        ü

            He was trying to hold back the laughter as Hermione quickly snatched the note out of his hands.

                Ron looked over at him and bitterly said, "Making the move on my sister now, aren't you?"

                Hermione glanced in Harry's direction and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

                He knew this was going to be a long class.

                Professor Binns then floated to the front of the class.

                "Today, we will study yet another revolt of the 17th century.  It was in 1642 that the House-elves revolted.  But the Order of Merlin was quick to find them and put a stop to it."

                This topic was extremely boring to Harry; but Hermione sat there clinging on to every word.

                "You see," Professor Binns continued, "some of these wonderful wizards are the predecessors of some in the Order of the Phoenix."

                Harry looked up at Professor Binns, who was now looking his way.

                "Yes, the Order of the Phoenix was a great bunch; well, I suppose you could say still is.  But we are talking about 1642.  You will all get into that in your seventh year when you study the Post-Voldemort Period."

                Harry was dreading that part.  He knew his name would be in the book, and he'd be writing reports about himself.

                "Well, I do believe Professor Dumbledore belongs to the Order of Merlin as well."

                He floated around the classroom and said, "It wasn't until 1646 that peace fully came about.  Various treaties and agreements to sign, and so forth.  But it was in that year that House-elves became what they are today."

                Immediately Hermione's arm shot up.

                "Professor?"

                "Yes…"

                "What _exactly_ was their agreement?"

                "They would be under the watchful eye of their owner until, or if, they were freed."

                "And they agreed?!?"

                "Well, they more or less had to.  Miss Granger, we cannot change the past.  We merely study history so we don't find ourselves repeating it."

                He continued, "I want you all to read about the muggle raid of 1648 in the next section before we discuss it.  I'd recommend you pay attention to names like Nicholas Flamell."

                Nicholas Flamell was a friend of Dumbledore, who also made the Sorcerer's Stone with him. 

                Professor Binns continued to float across the room.

                He began paging through his book.  He felt really awkward sitting next to Hermione and Ron.

                Hermione passed him another note.  He heard Malfoy annoyingly cough behind him.

                Harry glanced down at it.

                          Harry, I'm really sorry about all of this.  I never meant for it to get so out of hand.  

            He quickly wrote,

                                You've already told me.  Just get your counter-potion made and don't bother me.

                He crumpled it up and tossed it to her.  Malfoy let out another cough.

                Harry began reading again.  As he was fidgeting in his seat, something hit him in the back of the head.

                He turned and saw Malfoy chuckling.

                He looked down at his feet and saw a wadded piece of parchment on the floor.

                He bent down and grabbed it.  Slowly, Harry smoothed it out and read it.

                                _Harry__ Dear Harry_,  **Harry**,

       **I wanted**  _to tell you how much I like you_  **you to know that I really do like you.. ** **I don't care what people may ** _think_  **say about you. ** **I think you are a** _wonderful person_  **a good friend and you make a good wizard**.

                                  _Love_  **Ginny**

                Malfoy whispered, "Could you just imagine the look on her face if she knew you read that?!"

                Harry was becoming more furious by the second.

                "Where did you get _this_?"

                "I found it."

                "You _found_ it?!"

                "Yes, and I'd say unfortunately for Ginny.  You know Harry, you should keep on to her.  She sounds absolutely devoted.  You don't want to go around breaking girls' hearts."

                Harry narrowed his eyes at him as Professor Binns hovered over them.

                "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, please be quiet and read."

                Harry turned around.  If he ever had an opportunity to get back at Malfoy it was quickly interrupted.

                Hermione glanced over at Harry.  And it seemed to him that the look she gave him showed that she might have understood how he felt.

                After a while, class came to an end.  As Harry was packing up his things Hermione grabbed his arm and said, "After Snape's class, I'll get it." 

                He was a bit doubtful, "Hermione, I don't know.  I mean, Snape will…"

                "I'll just leave like everyone else after class.  And then, I'll put on the cloak and sneak in."

                "I know _that_.  I meant, how are you actually going to steal from Snape?"

                "Well, this is where I thought you could come into play."

                "Me?"

                "Yes, do something that will attract his attention.  I don't know, _anything_. Maybe, spill something right near the end of class so then you would have to stay afterwards."

                "Ok, I'll try."

                The both of them hurried down to the dungeon.

                Ron was already seated near the front of the class.

                Harry and Hermione quietly chose a seat in the back.

                "We're going to have to be quiet Harry, or Snape might suspect us of something," whispered Hermione.

                He whispered back, "He'll suspect me of _something_ no matter what I do."

                Snape rose from his desk.  His sallow skin looked rather sickly in the dim light.

                "Today," he muttered, "We will be learning how to put a stopper on death."

                He folded his arms across his chest and continued, "Only the most talented of course can make the perfect stopper."

                His eyes landed on Malfoy as he spoke.

                "Those of you who do not follow the crowd in their silly incantations prove to be outstanding pupils and wizards."

                He eyed the class and said, "Death is met by everyone, or is it not?  Perhaps Mr. Potter would be the wiser."

                Harry tried not to look up.  He didn't want any unnecessary attention.

                "Only the truly gifted can trick death.  It's not for fools."

                He slowly walked down the rows.

                "Draco," he said.

                Malfoy answered, "Yes?"

                "Up here."

                As Malfoy walked up, Snape said, "I believe you are learning to predict death in Divininations.  It's such a cockamamie art once you've learned to fool an old hag like Trelawney."

                Snape outstretched his arm.

                "Draco, if you will look, you will see that I have no deathline," said Snape as he pushed up the sleeve of his robes.  

                Malfoy looked at his hand and said, "No Professor, you don't."

                Snape then brought his arm back to his side.

                Malfoy stood next to Snape.  He was now looking extremely pleased with the situation.

                "It's a pity.  Had a few wizards been a bit more talented, they still would have been here with us."

                He stared hard at Harry and said, "Neville."

                "Y-y- yes Prof-professor?"

                Snape looked over at him.

                "It's _such_ a pity!"

                Neville sat quietly.

                "I said, it's _such_ a pity!"

                Neville began shaking in his seat.

                "It's such a pity that your thick-headed parents aren't here!"

                Lord Voldemort had used a forbidden curse on Neville Longbottom's parents.  The only difference between Harry and Neville was that Voldemort had actually tried to kill Harry with a death curse.  He never tried to kill Neville. Neville's parents had gone insane and lived in a hospital ever since then.  He now lived with his grandmother.  Harry had no idea until Dumbledore had told him last year.  And no one else had any clue now.

                Harry gave Snape a hard stare at Snape as he stood up and said, "There's no need for _that_ Professor!"

                Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs but he ignored her.

                "What's the matter Potter?  Can't share your claim to fame?"

                Harry fumed, "You've got no right!"

                "No right have I? Oh, and how _wrong_ you are Mr. Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor!"

                Hermione hissed, "Sit down!"

                Malfoy grinned as Harry reluctantly sat back down.

                "It's most unfortunate that foolishness runs in the family.  Your father was most foolish as well.  I believe it was what got him his death.  And, if you're not careful Potter, it will bring _you_ into the same sticky mess."

                Snape had never gotten over the time when he was a student at Hogwarts and James, along with his friends, played a trick on Snape that almost led to his death.  Since James was gone, he took out his bitterness on Harry.

                After all the disruptions in the class, the time had really hurried by.

                Hermione nudged Harry and he dumped his bottle of _Infused Wormwood_ to the uneven stone floor.  When the glass bottle hit, shards of glass spread underneath his desk.

                Just as he knelt down to pick it up, the bell rang.

                Hermione walked out with the rest of the class.

                Snape walked over to Harry.

                "And just _what_ are you doing?"

                Harry looked up, "It fell Professor."

                Snape nodded, "Five points from Gryffindor."

                He turned and walked away.

                "I want it all picked up Potter."

                Harry was taking advantage of every second he had.  He purposely stalled a few times to push up his glasses or fake a cut.  He was hoping Hermione had found what she was looking for.

                Then he heard a clinking noise coming from Snape's office.  He was wondering if Hermione had gotten what she needed.

                Snape quickly glanced at Harry.

                "Just picking it all up, Professor."

                After it was all picked up, Harry began wiping at the floor, even though there was nothing there to pick up.

                As soon as he was giving up on time he heard a door softly shut.  And without hesitation, he hurried out of class.


	7. Lupin Visits

This is the seventh part of my fan-fic.  Harry and Ginny go to Hogsmeade and talk to Sirius about James' Animagus. Snape accuses Harry.  Lupin visits Hagrid.  Please read and review. 

This story is my view on the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K Rowling.  Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things.  This is about Harry's inner struggle.  It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring HP fans like me.

This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

**Daniel Radcliffe**   Japanese magazine –03                             **Daniel Radcliffe**  **CoS** element of **Warner Bros.**

**www.facethecharm.com                                       www.facethecharm.com **

          _"Keep Dan as Harry."- We love you!!!_

Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER****ä**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                                                Hicked-on-Phawnics

Harry Potter

                "Checkmate," said Ginny.  "You're right; you aren't very good at wizard chess."

                "Harry?"

                He looked behind him and saw Ron.

                "I'm sorry.  It's just that…"

                Harry looked over at Ginny and then back at Ron.

                "Something came over you," he said.

                "Yeah, it's weird."

                Ginny smiled at Harry.

                "It's ok Ron."

                Ron took a seat next to Harry.

                "I'll help you out.  Here, move that bishop."

                Harry moved it.

                "What about your knight?  We have to do something about that."

                Hermione, who was sitting near the corner of the room, lowered her book and smiled.  Everything was back to normal now.

                After the room started to thin out Ginny came up to Harry.

                "Do you want to go to the library and look some stuff up?"

                He nodded, "Sure, why not."

                The both of them left Gryffindor Tower and headed for the library.

                "Do you think we'll find anything?"

                She shrugged, "I don't know.  It doesn't hurt to look though."

                When they walked into the library they both took separate shelves and began searching.

                Harry called out, "_Your Inner Spirit_?"

                "Hmmm… I think we need something a bit more in-depth.  But we can start there," said Ginny.

                They sat down at a nearby desk.

                Harry opened the dusty book.  He slowly paged thru it; so not to miss a single word that might help them.

                "Your father's Animagus was a stag.  Perhaps we can find out what that means."

                She got up and searched again and later picked up a copy of _The Art of Transfiguration_.  She quickly flipped the pages.  Then she stopped and read, "Animal-like qualities can be passed down from generation to generation; such as a Patronus."

                Harry stared at her, "My Patronus is the same as my father's, the exact same."

                "Maybe we've found something," said Ginny excitedly.

                She skimmed the rest of the page and said, "Many secret transfigurations can be made, as is done in the Order of the Phoenix."

                "The what?"

                Ginny shrugged, "I don't know Harry, this all sounds so strange."

                Harry asked, "What's this Order of the Phoenix?"

                He got up and looked for a book on it.

                "Only Order of Merlin," he said.

                "There's got to be something somewhere," said Ginny.

                Harry sat back down and sighed, "It's probably something else I'm not meant to know about."

                Ginny looked up at him and said, "Why don't we try again tomorrow before we leave for Hogsmeade?"

                "Ok."

                Any student who was at least a third year could leave the grounds occasionally to Hogsmeade.  It was the village near where Hogwarts was located as well as being the only all-wizard village in Britain. 

                The next morning after Transfiguration Class, Harry met Ginny in the library.

                "Harry, I just thought of something."

                He looked at her curiously.

                "Ron told me all about Sirius.  He'll know that today's the day we are going to Hogsmeade.  So why don't we look for him there?  I'm sure he'll know something; I mean you saw his Animagus along with your dad."

                Harry nodded, "I guess we could try the Shrieking Shack, he might be there."

                The Shrieking Shack was an old abandoned manor in Hogsmeade that was believed to be haunted.  Everyone stayed away from it, except Sirius and Remus Lupin.  

                When they got into Hogsmeade Ron dragged Harry into the joke shop.  

                "Look!"

                Ron pointed excitedly at a section in the store where crowds of people were standing.

                A perplexed Harry asked, "What is it?"

                Ron stood proudly and said, "The Weasley Brothers' Wizard Wheezes Ton-Tongue Toffees are now for sale.  Fred and George are now in the business.  They'll be the rage, they will."

                Ginny rolled her eyes, 'All summer long, they were coming up with ways to market themselves all summer long."

                Ron looked over at her and said, "What's with _you _Virginia?  You're just jealous you couldn't make some money."

                She glared over at him, "Don't call me _that_!"

                She grabbed Harry by the hand and said, "We have somewhere to go, don't we Harry?"

                Harry nodded, "Oh, yes, we've got _somewhere_ to go."

                They left the store as Ron called out, "Have fun, kids!"

                "I hate when he calls me by my real name."

                "What's wrong with Virginia?  I think it's quite nice."

                Harry could think of worse names to have, like Petunia.

                "I just don't like it, and I didn't really want you to know."

                As they approached the Shrieking Shack they heard a dog bark and then a voice called out, "Harry?"

                "Padfoot?"

                They both turned around and saw Sirius, standing beside a tree in the overgrowth surrounding the house, and walked up to him.

                "Hello Harry, and…"

                "Oh, this is Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

                "Hi," she said quietly.

                "Listen, I can't talk long, but I want to warn you."

                "Warn me about what?"

                "I've been on the run.  Things aren't so safe you know.  I've had to live on the floo network.  It's hard when you don't know whom to trust.  I've been seeing some strange things Harry, strange things."

                Sirius looked around.  Harry noticed the look on his face.  It was a look of complete terror.  He knew Sirius wouldn't tell him everything he had seen; maybe he didn't want to know.

                "He's gaining support Harry, I want you to be cautious."

                Harry was becoming nervous.  He looked over at Ginny.  She nodded and he knew he had to tell Sirius.

                "Sirius?  I saw something at the quidditch match."

                "Saw what?"

                Harry swallowed hard and said, "My dad's Animagus."

                Sirius looked directly at Harry and said, "You saw Prongs?"

                Harry slowly nodded.

                "Harry, you didn't see Lupin did you?"

                "Lupin?"

                "Yes, Moony?"

                "I didn't see him.  But you would know Sirius, you were there also."

                A sudden look of surprise fell over Sirius' face.

                "Harry, I wasn't there."

                Harry glanced over at Ginny and then at Sirius.

                "But, you were there along with my father."

                Sirius shook his head.

                "Like I said before, I've had to stay connected to the Floo Network.  I've been waiting for Remus."

                "But, what was it then?"

                Ginny spoke up, "Is it a warning, then?"

                "Well yes, in a way.  It's also a sign of the Order of the Phoenix."

                Harry and Ginny quickly looked over at each other.

                Sirius continued, "In times of trouble the Order of the Phoenix, led by the heir of Gryffindor, helps out.  I believe it is a summons, because these are indeed troubled times."

                Ginny glanced at Harry and nudged him.

                He turned his head and saw Snape standing a short distance away from them.

                "Um, Sirius," Harry turned towards him, "Snape is over there, maybe we should…"

                "I need to be on my way anyways," said Sirius quickly.

                As Harry and Ginny walked away, Sirius called, "Harry?"

                Harry turned and saw Padfoot a ways behind him.  

                "I want you to talk to Hagrid.  It's time he told you something. Oh, and if it's really him, you'll see red and gold sparks."

                Harry turned and walked away, leaving Padfoot behind.

                As they walked further up the road they got closer to where Snape was standing and soon they approached him.

                Snape's icy voice suddenly called out, "Mr. Potter!"

                Harry looked over at him.

                "I was looking through my supplies closet and realized that I had been missing a few items."

                Harry immediately thought of Hermione.

                "I find it quite odd that anyone should be in the need of counter-aphrodisiacs.  But I have reason to believe it was you."

                Harry remained silent.  Snape had no reason; he just wanted to blame it on Harry.

                "I though we've had this discussion before.  Keep out of my closet, Mr. Potter, and you won't find yourself in so much trouble.  Or do you believe the trouble finds you?"

                Snape began to walk away as he called back, "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

                Ginny looked at Harry and said, "I'm sorry Harry, nothing seems to be going right."

                "It's ok Ginny, Gryffindor would have lost points sooner or later."

                They walked around Hogsmeade.  After visiting The Three Broomsticks and getting Butterbeers from Madam Rosemerta it was soon time to return to Hogwarts.

                Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all quiet while sitting in the common room.

                Eventually, Ron and Hermione went off to bed.

                "Harry, are you going to talk to Hagrid?"

                "I don't know," Harry shrugged, "What could he possibly tell me?"

                "If Sirius thought you needed to know, maybe you should talk to him."

                "But see, he _won't_ tell me," he sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

                Ginny put her arm around him and said, "You'll know what to do, and everything will be ok."

                But Harry was sure that everything wouldn't be ok.  But he did feel better knowing that Ginny thought so.

                After she went to bed, Harry decided to talk to Hagrid.  He grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it on while walking out into the hall.  

                He was being extremely careful not to attract the attention of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, if she happened to turn the corner at any point in time.

                He successfully made his way down the stairs, out the door, and outside.

                When he came to Hagrid's hut he knocked on the door.  A moment later, the burly giant Hagrid opened the door.

                "Who's there?"

                "It's me, Harry," he whispered.

                "Oh, come on in "Arry."

                When Harry walked in he took off his cloak.

                "What'd be troublin' ya'?"

                "I talked to Sirius today at Hogsmeade."

                "Did'n say anythin' 'bout Lupin, did he?"

                "No, well, he said he was waiting for him, but that's all."

                "Well, what'd be ther problem?"

                "He said I needed to talk to you.  Something about, 'It was time for me to know.' He made me kind of nervous, Hagrid.  He told me to be cautious, and something about the Order of the Phoenix.  I just don't know what he's talking about."

                Hagrid sat down in a nearby chair.  

                "Wanna have a seat, 'Arry?

                Harry took a seat across from Hagrid

                "Ya' were thrown inta' this.  Never asked fer all this.  And ya' deserve ter know what really happened an' why."

                He took a deep breath and laughed dryly, "Ya' know, of all people, I'm not the best at explainin' stuff, 'specially this.  Dumbledore'd be better at it.  But I'll tell ya' some o' what I know."

                Harry heaved a great sigh.  This was what he wanted to hear.  He wanted to know why things were the way they were.

                "The night yer mother died, well, yer parents died I took ya' ta' them Dursleys' house.  Last thing I wanted to do, that was.  But Sirius and Dumbledore insisted.  When I came ta' Godric's Hollow, after we knew they were dead, I talked ta' Sirius."

                Hagrid held his head in his hands and looked up.  His face was so red; the reddest Harry had ever seen it.

                He continued, "'Arry, ya'…ya', well yer the…"

                There was a loud bang at the door.

                " 'Arry, quick, put your cloak back on and get in the corner."

                Harry quickly did so.  Then Hagrid slowly opened the door.

                Standing outside was Remus Lupin.

                "Remus?"

                "Hello Hagrid."

                "Did ya' see Sirius?"

                "Yes, and he'll be here shortly.  Listen, Wormtail is in the forest and he's getting closer."

                "Is he with Ya'-know-who?"

                "I don't know, no one knows."

                Hagrid looked over in Harry's direction.

                "Hagrid, it's time for the Order of the Phoenix."

                Hagrid stepped outside, leaving Lupin, standing there by the door, who nodded in Harry's direction as if he had seen him there.

                He softly said, "I'll be there in red and gold sparks."

                He then turned and closed the door.

                Harry lifted off the cloak and sat back down in a chair.

                The last thing he could remember was shouting and footsteps coming from the forest and a sharp stinging pain from his scar.


	8. A Friend's Parting

This is the eighth part of my fan-fic.  Harry learns what happens to Hagrid.  The Ministry of Magic appears unstable.  Please read and review.  

This story is my view on the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K. Rowling.  Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things.  This is about Harry's inner struggle.  It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring fans of HP like me.

**Daniel Radcliffe**

**2003 British Evening**

** Film Awards                                        Daniel Radcliffe  CoS **poster**- Warner Bros.**

This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

                Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER™**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted © trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                                                Hicked-on-Phawnics

Harry Potter

Harry awoke the next morning in the Hospital Wing.  He had a pile of books and a stack of parchment waiting for him.

Madam Pomfrey had noticed that Harry was awake and she walked towards his bed.  

"How are you feeling dear?"

He sat up and propped his head up against some pillows.

"Fine, I guess.  What happened?"

"You blacked out last night.  Remus found you and brought you up here as fast as he could."

She sat down at the end of his bed and looked at him.

It seemed as if she was going to cry.  "Bless your heart."  She wiped the corner of her eye and got up.  As she walked away she muttered, "Poor dear."

He wondered what had happened and why Madam Pomfrey had started to cry.

He looked outside the nearby window.  It seemed odd outside.  It was unnaturally still and quiet.  There was no usual morning breeze.  It was well into fall and the grass wasn't covered in dew.  It looked depressing and uninviting.

A chill ran down Harry's spine and he leaned his head against the pillow.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he saw Dumbledore come in and slowly walk towards him.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Professor," he said as he raised his head.

"It's good to see you awake and doing well."

He pulled up a chair next to Harry's bed, and sat down. 

"Are you feeling all right?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm glad."

He looked directly into Harry's eyes and said, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Harry sensed urgency in Dumbledore's voice.

"No sir, not much."

"You do remember that Hagrid left for the forest with Lupin though?"

Harry thought back on the night before and vaguely remembered Lupin knocking on the door and leaving with Hagrid.  But he distinctly remembered the strange thing Lupin had said.

"Yes, I do."

Dumbledore looked away for a moment.

Harry's heart was pounding.  What was Dumbledore going to tell him?

He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Harry, Hagrid never returned from the forest."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in silence and then asked, "There's no sign of him?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Remus barely escaped.  Hagrid, well, Hagrid couldn't get away fast enough."

Harry stared at him in shock.  He felt his stomach tie up in a huge knot.

Dumbledore looked at him through his half-moon spectacles with sympathetic eyes.

Harry lowered his head back down on the pillow.

Dumbledore stood up from the chair and put his hand on Harry's shoulder again and said, "These are terrible times, but if we stick together we can move on."

Suddenly Cornelius Fudge came in followed by Lucius Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, yes, Cornelius."

Lucius, leaning on his cane, stood by the door; staring coldly at Harry.

"We have searched everywhere, no sign of Rubeus."

Harry could see a sly grin crawl across Lucius' face.

"The Ministry has kept it quiet, if word of this came out…."

"Ah, but it will get out," interrupted Dumbledore.

Lucius stared over at Harry and then said, "Of course the main concern, or at least mine, is that of the welfare of Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore glanced over at Lucius.

"He is doing fine, Lucius."

"Albus, the Ministry has been informed that Lupin made Hagrid aware of The Order of the Phoenix," said Fudge.

Lucius immediately looked up, "But, then the Heir of Gryffindor?"

Albus raised his hand and silenced Lucius.  "His time will come.  Perhaps you should worry yourself about other things, Lucius.  Maybe something closer to home?"

"Now Albus, Lucius has tipped us off about Wormtail.  He has been cleared from all charges.

As Harry listened to their conversation he realized how weak the Ministry really was.  The Malfoys, known supporters of Voldemort, were being given a double standard.  

"I believe it is time for Harry to get some rest," Dumbledore said as he left, followed by Cornelius and Lucius.

Harry began thinking about what Lupin had said.  It was such an odd thing and it seemed as if it was directed to Harry.  But how did Lupin know he was there?

There were so many thoughts racing through Harry's mind.  What was the Order of the Phoenix?  

Why was Lucius so concerned about him and the Order of the Phoenix?  Why was everyone being so secretive?  

A little while later Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you're free to go.  Professor Dumbledore has canceled classes for today and you are to go up to your dormitory."

Harry nodded.

A few minutes later Harry was on his way to Gryffindor Tower.  The halls were quiet and empty.  It reminded Harry of past years when terror struck Hogwarts.  But this time a friend was dead.

Hagrid had been one of Harry's best friends.  He had rescued him from the Dursleys to take him to Hogwarts.  He was always there and had been supportive through the years.  Hagrid was always approachable, and in a way even more so than Dumbledore.  

Harry then came up to the Fat Lady guarding the Gryffindor dorm.

After saying the password he entered the common room.

Hermione ran up and hugged him.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried."

Harry hugged her back and glanced over at Ron, who had a gloomy smug on his face.

Harry walked over and sat down in a nearby armchair.

Ron muttered, "Why?  Why Hagrid?"

Harry looked around the room.  Everyone was solemn faced. 

Hermione spoke up, "I never thought it would happen to Hagrid."

Harry was feeling uncomfortable now.  The loss of Hagrid hadn't hit him until now.  He got up and started to walk out.

Ron asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out."

He left Gryffindor Tower and headed upstairs to the Owlery.

Even up in the Owlery, it was quiet, which was never the case.  He sat down on the window sill nearby.

Upon seeing him, Hedwig flew over and perched herself on his shoulder.

Harry looked out the window.  He glanced over near the edge of the Forbidden Forest and saw Hagrid's hut.

He thought of Hagrid and how carefree he was.  Hagrid had given Harry hope when he had none.  He had helped him in an unfamiliar world such as the wizard world.

Harry bit his lip as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.  He didn't bother to wipe them away.  Not this time.  The tears didn't matter.

Hedwig nudged her head into his neck.  But even so, he felt all alone.


	9. Revelations

                **Rupert Grint**, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson                Daniel Radcliffe, Richard Harris CoS-**element of** Warner Bros.****

**                CoS DVD Promo-03                              **

_"Keep Dan as Harry."-We love you!!!___

This is the ninth part of my fan-fiction.  Harry finds out about the past from Professor Trelawney.  Dumbledore gives him the much awaited "talk".  Arabella Figg makes an appearance.  Lupin discloses his true identity.  Harry steps into the past.

This story is my view on the 5th book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K. Rowling.  Harry and his friends are older now and are dealing with different things.  This is about Harry's inner struggle.  It is purely my imagination and I have no idea what is in store for the adoring fans of HP like me.

                This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

                Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER™**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted©   trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                                                Hicked-on-Phawnics

Harry Potter

                It had been several days since Hagrid's death and the halls were as quiet as they had ever been.  

                Harry was sitting in Divininations.  Professor Trelawney had announced that she canceled class for the day and they were to sit quietly.

                She then came over to Harry and pulled him out into the hall.

                "My dear boy."

                He looked up at her.  Sickness swooped through him as he wasn't prepared for what she might say.  

                "My dear boy, the death of a friend can eat one's soul to the core; but only if one lets it."

                She placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I can only begin to imagine your daily strife and this tragedy only adding more."

                Gripping his shoulder even tighter now, she said, "I saw it.  I saw it even before you were born."

                In a hoarse voice he asked, "Saw what?"

                "The collision of Tom Marvolo Riddle's future and yours."

                "Voldemort?"

                She nodded.

                "Your destiny's the same.  Both great.  Both heirs."

                Harry shook his head in protest. 

                "I'm in Gryffindor, not Slytherin.  And he's not great.  He murdered my parents; he's only a murderer."

                "Ah, yes, you are in Gryffindor.  And just as he is the Heir of Slytherin you are the Heir of Gryffindor.  Because of this he killed your mother only to murder you."

                Harry wanted to say something but no voice would come out.  

                "I saw it Harry.  I do wish you can forgive me."

                "But it was Petigrew…"

                "Who betrayed your parents.  But I told Voldemort about you."

                She looked into his eyes and said, "I read his palm.  It was plain as day that you would rise to be a great wizard, an equal to him.  Therefore he needed to get rid of you; get you out of the picture."

                "But, I'm just Harry."

                "No, you're Harry Potter.  The youngest player on the quidditch team.  The true winner of the Tri-Wizard Cup.  The Heir of Gryffindor.  The boy who lived."

"Only because my mother protected me."

                "Yes, that she did."

                "See, there's nothing spectacular about me, nothing."

                "You are destined for greatness Mr. Potter.  And there's no doubt there."

                "Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow that night with one intention only, to kill you and your father."

                "But why?"

                "Those where uncertain times, my dear.  No one could be trusted."

                "But it's uncertain now."

                "Yes, but we have the Order of the Phoenix."

                "What exactly is that?"

                "The Heir of Gryffindor leads the Order of the Phoenix.  Godric Gryffindor's Animagus was a phoenix.  Once his Animagus is seen by the Heir of Gryffindor the Order of the phoenix will rise up against the Heir of Slytherin in times of distress."

                Harry's wide-eyed stare made her continue, "You see, you will lead the Order of the Phoenix.  Voldemort tried to kill you to prevent his own downfall.  But because of your mother's love, he failed."

                Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

                "My only hope is that you can understand all of this."

                Harry then heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  

                "Professor, I'd like a word with the boy."

                He automatically recognized the voice as Dumbledore's.

                "Ah, Mr. Potter.  I would like a word with you in my office."

                "Yes, Professor."

                Harry followed closely behind Dumbledore for a ways until he said, "Harry, I don't know how to prepare you for this.  Usually, I have some kind of answer for almost anything.  But, I am afraid now is not that time."

                Harry quickened his step and walked beside Dumbledore.  

                "Harry, I believe you are aware that you are the Heir of Gryffindor.  Perhaps you could have known five years ago..  But in an urgent matter such as this it was necessary that you knew of it.  Sirius, Remus, Arabella, and Mundungus have all seen Godric's Animagus.  I very much regret that you were forced into this."

                After saying this, they walked towards Dumbledore's office in silence.  

                "Lemon Drop."

                Harry followed Dumbledore in.

                Harry noticed Lupin sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

                He looked over in the corner of the office and saw a familiar woman.  She appeared to be the Mrs. Figg that babysat for him on Privet Drive.  The Mrs. Figg who loved cats and whose house smelled of cabbage.  

                "Ah, Arabella.  I believe you know her as Mrs. Figg, Harry.  I sent her to watch over you for those years at 4 Privet Drive.  I would never leave you alone.  I'd never leave those who are loyal to me, as you well know.  After all, I promised your father."

                Harry looked over at Fawkes who was bowing his head at him.

                As Dumbledore lowered himself into his chair, he heaved a sigh and said very solemnly, "Please sit down Harry.  It is time for you to know the truth.  You are going to learn everything."

                Harry sat down next to Lupin who nodded to him.

                "Harry, the old gang and I have decided to call a meeting.  And Lupin expressed to me that he wished to tell you something."

                Lupin turned toward Harry and said, "Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully.  Every word is important and I hope I can help you understand what really happened.  I know how hard this will be especially at such a hard time.  But I beg of you to listen."

                Harry nodded, "Of, course."

                "Before you were born times were dark.  Innocent people were killed.  Voldemort and his Death Eaters had become feared by every decent witch and wizard.  I want you to understand that this was the only way.  _It was the only way."_

                Lupin looked over at Dumbledore.

                "It's time Lupin.  He must know."

                Lupin looked into Harry's eyes.  His look was penetrating.  But however determined his stare was, there was a glint of desperation and suffering.

                "It was the only way I could see you.  I wanted to see my son grow up."

                He brought his eyes down to the floor and then back at Harry.

                "I'm your father, Harry."

                Harry's bright eyes widened.  He felt a pull inside, but numb on the outside.  Surely there was no possible way these surreal words could be the troublesome reality that he was in.

                "Lilly and I knew he would come.  We were fearful for your life.  Remus Lupin informed me that I needed to take action.  I wanted to be there for you.  Voldemort was after the one that would take him from power.  I spoke with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hagrid.  I told them that if for whatever reason I could not come back, they were to take care of you.  Lilly performed a switching spell on me and Remus.  We switched bodies.  I became Lupin and his werewolf Animagus.  Lupin, inside my body, stayed at Godric's Hollow.  When Voldemort did come, he thought he was killing me, but in fact he killed Lupin.  I never thought Voldemort would kill Lilly."

                Harry could now see tears streaming down his fathers cheek.  

                "But she died protecting you.  I will always love her even more for that.  Please Harry, don't ever forget your mother and what she did for you."

                "I won't."

                "I had no body to return to after that night.  I had to remain as Lupin, and still do.  I'm forced to change into a werewolf at night.  But Harry, I did it for you."

                Harry nodded, unable to say anything.

                "When you saw my Animagus, Prongs, at the quidditch game you really saw a representation of my soul."

                Harry bit at his lip.  He was so overcome by shock.

                "Harry I want you to know that I love you.  And I'll always be here for you when you need me."

                "Thank you," breathed Harry.  

                "I want you to know that I am very proud to have you as my son. Not only do you play a mean quidditch game, but you are a remarkable young man."

                Harry stood up from his chair, approached his father and hugged him.

                At that moment, blinding red and gold sparks came from Fawkes' direction.  As Fawkes burst into flames, an airy phoenix lifted itself into the air out of the ashes.   It flew around the circular room and nodded at Harry and dispersed into small tongues of smoky air.  

                Suddenly Harry could feel the room spinning around him.  Everything was becoming blurred.  This had happened to him before.  He couldn't forget this feeling.

                "The pensieve," he said.

                Last year he had been taken to the trial of Barty Crouch Jr.   He witnessed the merciless Mr. Crouch sentence his son to Azkaban.

                But that wasn't what he was seeing now.

                He was presently standing in a small hallway.  His head was still spinning slightly. He could hear voices coming from another room.  He slowly walked towards them.

                "He's the Heir of Gryffindor, James.  You must protect him."

                Harry walked into the living room of the house.  

                There stood a younger Dumbledore, Hagrid, a friendly looking Sirius, Remus, and Arabella.

                Harry looked over to see who all was talking.

                One man appeared to be an older version of himself.  He was medium height, wore glasses, and had black unkempt hair.  

                Harry whispered, "Dad?"

                His eyes then wandered to the woman seated next to James.  She was attractive with ginger colored hair and bright green eyes, like his own.  In her arms was a small child wrapped in a blanket.  She was looking down at him lovingly.

                "Petunia's a squib, Albus, she won't want Harry," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

                Remus put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "It must be done."

                Dumbledore spoke up, "Arabella will be there to watch over him.  I promise you.  And when it is safe again, Harry will be back home in your care."

                Harry stood there, wanting to say something.  He wanted to comfort his mother.  But he knew she couldn't hear or see him.  This was only a memory.

                And then with a great lurch everything began spinning again and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office once more.

                Both James and Arabella were gone.  

                Dumbledore stood still while surveying Harry through his half-moon spectacles and  said, "You know the truth now.  You're going to have to choose between what is right, Harry, and what is easy.  The choice is yours to make and only yours.  You alone will make your future.  No matter what happens, you must make your choice." 


End file.
